Luckycats
What Are These Used For? Luckycats can be confusing to use, especially when some of their descriptions are vague. The following is a list of all the Luckycats and their function: Photo Luckycat In-game description - There's nothing this Luckycat loves more than taking photos. This cat allows pictures to be taken of employees, which is saved to the memory book. They can also be sold for 2 Diamonds each. The only picture that really matters is the one that needs to be taken of a player's cafe for the daily quests, which doesn't require a Photo Luckycat to do. There are no achievements or tasks related to taking pictures of employees. Rename Luckycat In-game description - Used to be in the Prime Minister's Office. It could help you change your cafe name or your name. Changes the name of a player's cafe, or a player's username. Rename Luckycats are hard to come by, so it is recommended to save them in the event that a username or cafe name change is desired. To change the username, tap on the profile, tap the yellow cogwheel symbol to the right of the profile picture, then press the yellow button with the Rename Luckycat's icon. For the cafe, change the view to the second floor and tap the sign that has the cafe's name on it. Rocker Luckycat In-game description - This hardcore Luckycat always carries his trumpet with him, in case he needs to make some noise. This cat allows players to send audio messages. It is required to use this Luckycat in order to complete one of the early game tasks. However, beyond this task, this Luckycat is not used for achievements or later tasks. They sell for 2 Diamonds a piece. To use a Rocker Luckycat, open the chat window, click on the yellow button with the Rocker Luckycat's icon to the left of where messages are entered, and hold the button down to start recording audio for a maximum of 10 seconds. Stamper Luckycat In-game description - This Luckycat comes with a check-in stamp, perhaps you can use it for your own purposes. The only way to obtain this cat is to charge enough Diamonds in a Charge Prize event, or complete certain tasks. This cat can make up a missed daily sign-in, thus it is highly recommended to hold onto any obtained. Magician Luckycat In-game description - This Luckycat might not be able to pull a Houndini, but it can help you access the mystery store. This cat can be bought either at Marisa's Magic Store, or obtained on the 20th day of daily sign-ins. When the Mystery Shop comes to the cafe, this Luckycat can be used to refresh the store for new items, in place of Diamonds. Porcelain Luckycat In-game description - A common sight in Japanese homes. Besides bringing good luck, it can also blush. This cat, along with two others, have a sole purpose of being sold. Porcelain Luckycats sell for 2,000 gold a piece. Metal Luckycat In-game description - Sure it looks weird, but it's sturdy enough to give to the most boisterous kids. This cat, along with two others, have a sole purpose of being sold. Metal Luckycats sell for 10,000 gold a piece. Gold Luckycat In-game description - Frankly, the gold it's made out of is probably worth more than the luck it'll bring. This cat, along with two others, have a sole purpose of being sold. Gold Luckycats sell for 50,000 gold a piece. Puzzle Luckycat In-game description - A self-diagnosed hoarder, this Luckycat is in possession of a lot of puzzle pieces. This Luckycat can be used, along with employee fragments, to substitute missing puzzle pieces and create a 3★, 4★, or 5★''' employee. '''Magic Luckycat In-game description - Can change the talent skill of employees. This Luckycat can change the special skill of an employee. Can only be used on 5 star employees. Judge Luckycat In-game description - Use the ring to divorce. This Luckycat allows a player to divorce the other player they are pledged to. Costs 886 diamonds and can only be obtained from the Mystery Shop or Marisa's Magic Store. Plastic Luckycat In-game description - Can change your assistant. This Luckycat can change the assistant of a player's shop. If a player has Deacon, they can switch to the Moe Secretary, and vice versa. Paint Luckycat In-game description - This Luckycat have been a plasterer for many years and can help to clean up 100 "Dislike." This Luckycat can be used to erase 100 dislikes given by other players in the cafe.